


Other Him

by nxocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxocity/pseuds/nxocity
Summary: Jaemin is learning how to cope with his PTSD and open up about it as everyone starts to notice something is off.TW//rape and sexual assault
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Other Him

Another afternoon stuck in the studio, just twenty minutes after their initial scheduled session. Everyone was used to it, it was almost expected to stay longer in the recording. Going over lines and critiquing each other. The stress in the atmosphere was leaving as they were just going over their recordings until they were personally pleased. Making sure everything fits perfectly together and everyone agreed on the final product.

Currently they were just waiting for Haechan and Renjun to finish up their backing vocals. Jisung, Jeno and Chenle were sitting on the small leather couch, try to prove to each other who was the fastest rapper. It was mostly between Jisung and Jeno as Chenle was just there to make fun of both of them when they messed up and annoying them with Taeyong’s Iconic lines. Jaemin was seated in an office chair in the corner going over his lines, applying everything Mark taught him. The ambiance of the room changed to care-free as they remember how much they loved performing. Having fun and bullying each other as they did just complete the hours they were supposed to be there for. Getting lost in their little worlds as the music producers were still working.

The frosted door opened, they weren’t expecting anyone to the extent of the dreamies knowledge. A man who seemed to be slightly older than them stepped in with two coffee trays in his hands. Struggling, Jaemin got up to take one of the trays closing the door behind him. The man bowed at Jaemins kindness with only his head, a shy smile fell on the man’s lips. Jaemin smiles back, setting the tray on the table, going back to his corner.

“Hey dad, mom said to get home early she made your favorite dinner.” The boy slightly out of breath said. Walking up to their manager and handing him a cup.

Jaemin lost his train of thought on his work, so he couldn’t help, but overhear. The man must be their manager's son he put together. Relieved SM didn’t hire another intern secretly a sasaeng. After, he couldn’t care less about the guy's presence, he went back to reading lyrics.

“Hyung, I’m hungry~” Chenle whined and Jisung agreed with a pout next to him. They both looked his way with puppy eyes, shrinking into the couch. The son, silently passed the coffee around as he was done talking to his dad and they all thanked him after accepting it blindly. Over the years they’ve learned to never question what was being given to them as it was more likely for a good reason and it made everything go by faster.

“Fine, I’ll go out and get us food,” Jaemin rolled his eyes, taking a sip off his coffee. Chenle smirked high-fiving Jeno, Jisung beating up the air for his forced aegyo. Jaemin stands up stretching his limbs followed by a yawn. Shoving his phone into his back pocket, he flashed Jeno a cute smile, “Jeno come with me.” He wasn’t trying to walk alone to a restaurant to wait for the food alone too.

“Jaemin~,” Jeno gave the same pouty lips Jisung gave used on him. Jeno’s dramatic facial expression was a clear ‘I don’t want to go.’ 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “I’ll be back in a few. Don’t miss me too much guys.” No one paid him attention anymore as they got what they wanted from Jaemin. Of course it wasn’t taken personally, so he just left. The boys went back to their pointless rap battle.

While waiting for the elevator Jaemin heard the same door open and close again. He was too distracted on his phone to look up until the person called at him.

“Ah uh. Jaemin I can go with you,” the son spoke up softly barely audible since he was down the hall. Jaemin couldn’t think fast enough for a lie to go alone, so he nodded politely agreeing. The doors to the elevator open and he stepped in. Already forgetting about the guy until he came running in.

He seemed out of shape as the short distance made him pant making it an awkward ride. Jaemin looked at the top corner on the elevator trying to avoid eye contact, sparing them both the embarrassment.

“I uh, brought you your coffee. I’m Louie by the way. Your manger is my dad,” Louie laughed nervously handing Jaemin his cup. “Oh thank you,” Jaemin softly laughed at the gesture. “I’m Jaemin nice to meet you.”

He always felt weird about that, not to sound arrogant, but everyone seems to know Dreamies already, so Jaemin found reintroducing himself to be awkward. It didn’t help that felt chills ran up his spine and an unsettling feeling fell over him.

The rest of the walk was comfortable, Jaemin felt like he made a new friend. Occasionally smiling at fans that were trying to go unnoticed, but couldn’t help but look. Jaemin likes messing with them, then stopped after he saw how uncomfortable it made Louie.

By the time he reached the small restaurant Jaemin had finished his coffee. They talked about work, hobbies and his manager- Louie's dad.

“Here, I’ll throw it away,” Louie offered and took both of their cups to the trash bin in the corner. As Jaemin looked at the menu, he was feeling uneasy again. Maybe his stomach didn’t agree with the coffee. He hasn’t lactose intolerant, so he couldn’t tell what it was. Maybe the walk? He shook his head to focus back on the menu. Louie came back and they ordered the take out.

“It’ll be fifteen minutes.” the cashier forcibly smiled, she looked exhausted. Jaemin couldn’t help, but feel the same way so he offered a pity smile. They walked away from the line, looking for a spot to sit. “Over here,” Louie suggested the dirty unoccupied table. Not caring for the mess as they weren’t going to eat here. Still a waiter rushed over to clean. “Oh thank you,” Jaemin mumbled.

The fast movements of the waiter cleaning the table made his head spin. Jaemin tilted his head left to right to clear his mind, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Are you okay? you don’t look so hot,” Louie commented trying to make Jaemin laugh to find comfort.

“It’s the bare face. I look better on camera with makeup,” Jaemin joked going back to his normal self. He was trying to ignore the unsettling feeling and this wasn’t helping. All the noise and the people starting to flood in the restaurant for diner. Made his chest feel tighter and tighter.

“Hey! that’s not true,” Louie clicks his tongue. Jaemin chuckled at the response, gripping his right thigh as if that would help. Maybe he needed a pinch back into reality. Jaemin didn’t have much time to dwell on the thought.

“Your order sir,” a waiter came up to them with two bags. Louie stands up and grabs the bags thanking the waiter. “Let’s go, I’ll carry them. You focus on not passing out on me.”

Jaemin agreed and slowly stood up. That was still somehow too fast as he felt his blood rush to his head. His vision goes foggy for a split second. Jaemin passes it off as low blood sugar and the food they got was going to help. 

The walk back was quiet after Jaemin showed more signs of not being okay enough to talk. Night fell upon them, the cool breeze kept him calm as he breathed it in. Yet, Jaemin found it harder to focus. A slight stumble to his steps, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Jaemin was worse off drunk. This was very different though he could physically feel the blood flow in his arms, his legs felt as they weren’t his.

“Am I high?” Jaemin asked himself. That sentence was hard to put together for some reason. He must have said that out loud for Louie to laugh too, though he didn’t respond.

Jaemin was quickly processing everything but nothing at the same time. Jaemin saw the building and street in front of him, but it registered after he passed a certain thing. He wanted to talk, but his lips felt too heavy to open. Before he could even take his next step. He collapses hard on the cement floor.

No pain registered into his body. Jaemin saw the fresh road rash on his left arm with blood daring to peek out. He knew that was supposed to hurt and his brain remembers the pain from past experiences everyone had with road rash.

Tripping during a game of tag, the sudden impact of your bare knees and palms against the hard floor. It was an itching burn sensation, but Jaemin somehow couldn’t feel it. Jaemin was low-key getting scared and panicking, he wanted to fell it and waited for the pain to hit. He would’ve forgotten where and who he was with his Louie wouldn’t have said anything. Jaemin even forgot he was on the floor, too focused on the cuts.

“Fucking finally, you’re one tough cookie to take down,” Louie laughed, kicking Jaemin’s side before kneeling in front of him. His elbows resting on his knees with a cocky smile on his lips. Setting the food aside. Louie’s demeanor changed from the awkward new friend to a creepy predator type of vibe. 

Jaemin tried to ask him what the hell was going on, but instead, it came out as a groan. 

“Goodnight Jaemin. I’ll wake you up when I need you,” Louie smirked before he knew it a swinging fist came in contact with the side of his head. Jaemin blacked out.

Louie picked up the limp body and swung Jaemin over his shoulder. His shoulder felt like it was going to fall off under the pressure. “Fucking fatass,” Louie mumbled annoyed at the work he gave himself. Luckily his apartment was not far from here and he could pass this off as carrying his drunk friend. Even more so as it got darker.

They arrived at the shitty little apartment in the bad part of town. The cats hissed in the alley, as people threw away their trash. The homeless tossing soju bottles to side as they were ready to call it quits for the night. “Useless bastards,” Louie thought, fiddling with the keys in his hand before unlocking the door.

Stepping inside the place, Jaemin smacked his head with the doorway. Louie almost felt bad and apologized, but then he remembered what he was about to do to the boy was going to be worse. Doing the same motion that got Jaemin smacked upside on the head again for shits and giggles.

Louie took off his shoes and slipped his slippers on. Gosh he wasn’t an animal. Sure he drugged a popular idol, but Louie would be dammed if he’d let germs into the rat-infested place he calls home. Louie’s place was an accurate reflection of himself. The floral wallpaper was chipping away on every wall. The lights flickered before fully working and every step could be heard from the wooden floor. Take out boxes were everywhere growing mold and a disgusting smell.

Louie dropped his keys onto the counter and Jaemin’s body on his ripped up stained up barely of a couch.

Once again Jaemin hits head, but this time against the soft armrest of the couch. Jaemin woke up, slowly regaining consciousness and blinking away his sleepiness. He discovered he couldn’t talk or move on his own.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty. You saved yourself from being woken up with a cold bucket of water. Probably wouldn’t have felt it with that thick skull of yours” Louie dryly laughed.

“Lucky me,” Jaemin thought. His fight or flight instincts kicked in. Immediately taking in and observing his surroundings. There was a coffee table with a remote, an ashtray and a lighter. Okay, he could use those things as a weapon. He looked above his head and there was a lamp. “Even better he thought.”

“Wait no. The ashtray is heavier cause it’s glass- but the lamp is longer and I can fight from a distance-“ his train of thought disrupted by the sight of Louie laughing.

“Oh baby you’re not escaping tonight,” Louie cooed. Undoing his belt and stepping closer to Jaemin’s limp body. It hit him like a bus, he was about to get raped or something or the sort and was roofied. He tossed his belt to the side and Jaemin scooted back. “Oh you can move?” Louie was genuinely surprised. If Jaemin’s heart wasn’t racing at 240 beats per minute before it was sure as hell is now. Also shocked he could move, even if it was just the bare minimum and short of pathetic looking.

“Before I forget,” he clicked his tongue. Louie reaches into Jaemin’s back pocket to turn off the phone.

“Get away from me!” Jaemin managed to yell, he felt hot tears threatening to spill out. Quiet surprised he wasn’t crying already, but proud he didn’t show strong signs of weakness.

“Shit,” Louie cursed under his breath. Quickly looking around the room for some tape and cloth. The tension in the air went from fear and creepy to pure panic from both of them.

“Help!” Jaemin yells repeating himself multiple times. Louie let out a groan of frustration and a shush. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Louie kicked a box out of anger. Then he got the bright idea, taking out his pocket knife from his little square pocket on his shirt.

“How did no one see that?!” Jaemin asked himself. SM should seriously be taking into consideration installing metal detectors at the entrance of the building.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll rip out your vocal cords.” he threatens to hold the small blade up to Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin wouldn’t have felt so threatened if the blade wouldn’t have had dried blood and a white powder stuck to it.

Jaemin tried to scoot back again but his back had already hit the sofa. He frantically agreed to stay quiet. Hating himself just a little for giving up so easily, but he did not want to make whatever he was going to receive any worse. Louie went back to looking for what he needed, leaving Jaemin on the couch with hot tears running down his faces. The member shut his eyes trying to imagine his happy place. Back in the dreamies dorm annoying everyone with his camera. Anything to escape his reality. Jaemin has never felt so hopeless, he wasn’t tied up, it felt like he was willingly lying there.

Louie practically yanked every kitchen cabinet open until he found the duck tape in an empty compartment. He let out an evil laugh sounding start out of a movie, before walking back to Jaemin with big steps. As if Louie was excited and anticipating this moment to hurt the idol. He spotted a knife from the corner of his eye on the worn-out kitchen island taking it with him too.

“Let’s have some fun my pretty little star,” Louie laughs taking off his shirt. Jaemin let out one last scream, his throat felt as if it was being pulled from all directions and swallowing sandpaper simultaneously. “All you bitches do is scream,” he complained, throwing his head back. Louie pinches the bridge of his nose before sighing and knocking Jaemin out with one clean hook.

The next day everyone was freaking out trying to find Jaemin. Jeno and Renjun we’re going crazy pacing around the common area in their dorm. Chenle was trying to calm down Jisung who was on the verge of calling Jaemin’s mom and the cops, hyperventilating on the couch. The rest of the members were out looking for him in every crook and nanny of the city.

“Maybe he went home?” Renjun laughs nervously. “I don’t know, but we can’t call his parents asking for him cause then they’ll try to call Jaemin and his stupid phone is off.” Jeno let out in one breath. “We should’ve gone with him to get food,” Jisung’s voice cracks hiding his face in his palms. The youngest calm himself down enough to look somewhat okay and gets up, dragging himself to his missing Hyung’s bed.

Jeno looks towards Chenle way with pleading eyes and a fake tired smile. “I got him,” Chenle said softly going after Jisung. “It’s 10 am where the hell is he?!” Renjun groans in frustration tossing his phone to the floor. His patience is running thin.

Across town... Jaemin wakes up with the biggest headache and pain shooting throughout his whole body. He gags on the cloth shoved down in his mouth. The smell of alcohol, sex and cigarettes all around him and probably on him. He’s on the floor next to a take out box, a bottle of lube and the table with the sun shining directly on his face. Jaemin slowly sits up letting his eyes adjust to the light trying to ignore the pain and disgusting taste in his mouth. He didn’t even want to remember last night and decides to tough it out. Jaemin just wants to leave this bad memory behind. Ripping off the tape of his mouth, spitting out the rag and slowly standing up. It felt like he had run the most brutal Marathon. Jaemin’s vision was going blurry again filling up with tears to the brim. He could barely find his clothes, going off the colors he was wearing yesterday. His jeans were on top of the old box TV that was on static with the little annoying sound with it. His poor boxers in the hands of a passed out Louie. “Okay fuck that,” Jaemin thought, gagging at the idea of touching them. Luckily his shirt was next to his shoes behind the lamp.

As Jaemin was lazily forcing his shoes on, carefully tiptoeing around the passed out body.  
A hand grips his ankle tightly, sending chills up Jaemin’s spine freezing up in a panic. “Tell anyone about last night and I’ll tell my journalist friend about your dirty habits.” Jaemin was stunned anyone knew, but he didn’t want to fight back or say anything. Louie’s grip was getting loose, but he didn’t dare to look down and check. Jaemin bit his lip, shutting his eyes and shook off the hand.

He left the building, now waiting in front of it until his phone turned on. Immediately hundreds of notifications started to flood in. Collectively 205 calls missed and texts from his members and 7 missed calls from the managers. Jaemin couldn’t describe the rage inside of him remembering Louie was the son of his manager. He took a deep breath looking up at the sky. Once Jaemin was calm enough he checks his phone again. They all have seemed to give up looking for him as the last one read 38 minutes ago from Haechan. His mind starts to race with all the people he could call and their reactions to this situation. Playing out all the different scenarios, starting with the worst obvious people to call.

Johnny, Yuta, Renjun, Doyoung, Kun, Haechan, Jaehyun and Yukhei were most likely to commit murder.

Jisung and Chenle are too young.

Hendery, Xiaojun, Yangyang, Jungwoo and Ten would probably burn the building to the ground with Louie in it.

Winwin, Taeyong, Taeil would probably call the cops.

Jaemin swears he cannot tell Jeno and Mark on his life. He can’t imagine looking Jeno and Mark dead in the eyes telling them what happened. Jaemin was so ashamed and disgusted with himself.

Then he gets a call pulling him out of his daydream. “Jaemin where the hell have you been? Are you okay? where are you right now? I’ll pick you up,” Jaehyun blurted out. “I’ll send you my location please come alone,” Jaemin’s voice was worn out and raspy. He texted Jaehyun his location and he sat on the curb waiting for his Hyung to come to recuse him. Paying no mind to the apartment behind him. Jaemin needed to get his stuff together, so he fixed his hair and straighten out his clothes. Not even 15 minutes later Jaehyun shows up practically jumping out of his uber while it slowing down to baby Jaemin. Falling to his knees to check on the younger. “What happened to you? Did anyone hurt you? I’ll kill them! Have you eaten? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Jaemin laughed softly, his Hyung was so caring and protecting it almost made him cry. The feeling felt now foreign to him. “No, I’m okay. I got caught up... um I’ll tell you one day about it. Please don’t ask me any questions.” Jaemin bit his lip holding back his tears. Jaehyun looks at him with worry written all over his face. He placed his hand on Jaemin’s head, soothing him. Jaemin leans into the touch taking in the familiar comforting scent. He brings his head back up clearing his thoughts, putting on a fake smile and laughs.

“Let’s go to the corner store and eat!” Jaemin said cheerfully walking away. Jaehyun was now even more worried than before but decided not to push on the matter and catching up to Jaemin. “I’ll let everyone know I found you,” he sighed.

Jaehyun sat outside at the table on his phone waiting for Jaemin to finish picking something else. He was confused as to why cause he paid for the food. Then Jaemin came out with two boxes of cigarettes and a lighter. One was clearly outlining in his pants and the other in his hand being opened. Jaehyun shot up, “I-I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Sorry to disappoint. It’s just easier to hide than the high you get from weed,” Jaemin chuckled taking one okay. His fingers fiddle with the box before putting it into his pocket next to the other one. “Does anyone know?” Jaehyun asks, trying to hide the heartbreak in his tone. “No. Only you...please don’t tell anyone,” Jaemin couldn’t look him in eyes to tell him that. Jaehyun took good care of him while he was growing up. That was his brother he was talking to and who was watching him light up a cigarette between his lips. Jaemin took a long hit letting the smoke linger in his lungs before exhaling. As if all his newfound stress was leaving his body.

Jaehyun sat their slightly uncomfortable, but understanding. He sure wasn’t one to judge, although Jaehyun wishes Jaemin would’ve talked to him first. The dreamie stood there for a few minutes before putting out the bud and taking a seat. Jaemin relaxed as he could get right now with a slight shake in his hands. Leaning back into the chair reaching for his food.

“Thank you Hyung. I owe you one.”

“You’re my family... you don’t owe me anything.”

There was so much newfound pain in Jaemin’s eyes he almost looks dead inside. Funny, he’s one mental breakdown away for being there. Jaehyun examines the boy in front of him. His lips bright red from abuse, his hair messy from the back. Jaemin probably couldn’t reach or care enough to fix it. Dark circles and multiple tears stained on his cheeks. Jaemin takes a bite from his sandwich, unintentionally showing the hand marks on his wrists.

“Baby...” Jaehyun mutters under his breath connecting dots. Jaemin’s eyebrows knit together in confusion also connecting the dots. Welp he probably looks like shit right now. In his defense Jaemin didn’t know how bad it seems and this as good as it’s going to get. Still processing and all. “I got laid,” Jaemin shrugs. Technically not lying, but Jaehyun is not stupid.

“they were surprisingly extremely kinky?” Jaemin added trying to sell the lie. Jaehyun has a bitch face with watery eyes. “We’re getting you new clothes,” he muttered sounding extremely mad. Jaehyun stands up, throwing all the food aggressively into the plastic bad even snatching the sandwich out of Jaemin’s hands.

“Hey! that delicious sandwich did nothing wrong!” Jaemin protests. Jaehyun didn’t give a damn, tossing the food into the bin.

They hit up a small shop that was hidden, taking all the alleys decreasing their chances of running into fans. An old lady greeted them as she was cleaning and setting up everything for the day.

Jaehyun's main goal was to find Jaemin new pants. Seeing as this store only sold seniors women’s clothes. He’ll be dammed if Jaemin was to go to the dorm in that shirt though. Jaehyun was willing to walk around shirtless, get stares and catcalls to protect Jaemin.

Jaemin stands next to Jaehyun confused as if he should be looking at this store didn’t sell anything for him. His Hyung was rummaging through a pile of sweat pants all too small for him. “Here try this one,” Jaehyun forcefully yanks it out from the bottom of the pile to hand it to the boy.

“I don’t thin-“ Jaemin takes them into his hands, but Jaehyun snatches them back.

“We can switch!” Jaehyun drags him to the back to the changing rooms. “Ah! no it’s okay Hyung. I’ll just wear them,” Jaemin insists. Jaehyun was not going to fit into them, but if it meant that much to him Jaemin had to try.

He walks into the changing room closing the current behind him, tossing the sweats onto the hook. Jaemin found it hard to bend over and pull off his pants. His calves and thighs screaming at him begging to stop moving. Jaemin finally kicks them off his ankles and he reaches for the sweats. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Jaemin’s pale thighs covered in ugly dark purple and blue bruises, hickeys and handprints. His stomach did all kinds of twists and turns.

“Are you okay in there?” Jaehyun calls out bringing him out into reality. “Yeah,” his voice cracks but he quickly puts on the new sweats before Jaehyun decides to check up on him himself.

Jaemin knows him well enough because their hands touch as they reached for the current. Jaehyun pulls back immediately as Jaemin jumps at his touch. Shocked at the reaction, Jaehyun would never hurt Jaemin and they both know that. “It fits like a glove,” Jaemin plays it cool. Jaehyun went along with it and he appreciates it, understanding of Jaemin’s coping mechanisms.

“I found this,” he hands him a baby blue t-shirt in the biggest size for women. Jaemin nods, taking it and closing the current again. This time he wasn’t going to shock himself, so he doesn’t bother looking in the mirror. The shirt was barely big enough not to hug Jaemin’s body. “Oh I almost forgot!” Jaemin thinks to himself. Carefully reaching into his old jeans for the cigarettes and lighter. Shoving it into his new pants, leaving his old closes on the hook. Jaehyun once again paid for it, gladly. As long as he didn’t have to see that outfit carrying bad memories and smell on a shocked-slowing realizing how bad this is, Jaemin. They stepped out of the shop, the streets were starting to fill up with people on their way to work and early birds working out.

Jaemin stood close to Jaehyun still terrified to his core without even knowing it. Jaehyun stops, the boy confused next to him. He just wants to go home take a hot shower and hide from the world under the comfort of his blankets. “What’s wrong Jaehyun-Hyung?” he asks so innocently.

Jaehyun’s heart shatters even more. Jaemin still has a lot of growing up to do and he won’t be the same after last night. Life threw Jaemin a big fucking curveball and there was only more to come his way. Jaemin was still a baby in his eyes.

“Your wrists.”

“Huh?” Jaemin looks at his hands and winced.

Jaehyun takes off his hoodie for Jaemin to put on. Once the boy slips it on he fixes his hair. “If they start overwhelming you, come to me. I’ll be there for you anytime you need me. I promise, even its in the middle of a meeting or concert.” Jaehyun rubs his back. Jaemin tenses up at the touch, but slowly relaxes at the calm words being said to him.

“Thank you,” he mumbles.

It was ten at night and Jaemin finally arrived home. he found everyone gathered in the common area worrying about him, pacing back-and-forth and arguing with one another. “Hello!”Jaemin greets sassily with a shit-eating grin on his face. Jisung bursts out into tears running towards him and jumping into his arms. Jaemin groans at the unexpected weight. Everyone too relieved to notice him breathing unevenly. Chenle comes up to him to smack the of his arm scolding him in mandarin. Renjun still a little mad getting water for him. Holding back his scolding for later. Making Jaemin low-key wish he was hiding behind Jeno. Speaking of Jeno comes in for a hug squishing Jisung between them.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Chenle finally manages to calm down and speak Korean again.  
“Jeno get off of me! Let me hug him in peace I got to him first!” Jisung protests trying to shake off Jeno. “You move!” Jeno growls.

“Where were you?!” Renjun speaks up, walking over to him to give him the glass of water. Jaemin drowns the water down letting out a refreshing sigh, “with a friend I ran into in the restaurant. we were chatting but I lost track of time and the drinks I had.”

Jeno smacked him in the back of the head, letting go of the hug. Jisung let out a satisfied sound gripping his Hyung tighter. “I’m sorry, I meant to call, but I left my phone at the restaurant.”

“Jisungnie get off,” Jaemin prying the youngers hands-off. Jisung pouted. “I need a shower,” he scoffed. Jaemin needed to get out of there before he balled out in front of them.


End file.
